Daddy Issues
by gogeexdobee
Summary: "Seseorang seperti kamu membutuhkan Daddy yang benar-benar mengerti DDLB – seperti, coughs, saya. I could give you a lot of attention by treating you like a princess in my kingdom, Baekhyun. And when things get a little bit hotter, I could fulfill your sexual needs too. I know you love to play hard. And well, I also do." ChanBaek. Chanyeol as Daddy. Baekhyun as Little. BDSM. PROLOG
1. PROLOG

Hello. Mhihi. It's gogeexdobee here. Setelah beberapa tahun mengambil hiatus, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia fanfiction ini. Untuk radio and night club dan juga cinta satu malam masih aku pertimbangkan soal kelanjutannya, ya. Untuk fanfiction yang ini sepertinya tidak akan discontinued tapi tetap saja tergantung dengan reviewsnya. Reviews pembaca menurut aku penting banget, dari yang ngga niat ngetik sama sekali bias jadi semangat '45 buat ngetik lagi haha. Write your thoughts in the review section please. Aku baca satu-satu kok, hihi. By the way, sepertinya ini bakal jadi fanfiction _fluffy_ yang konfliknya lebih pada dunia bisnis Chanyeol. Chanbaek? Ga kepisah lah. HAHA.

* * *

 _A song I would recommend while reading: The Neighborhood – Daddy Issues._

* * *

Seorang lelaki bertubuh menjulang dengan bahu tegapnya melangkahkan kedua kaki panjangnya yang dibalut celana kain berwarna hitam. Celana tersebut membungkus rapi kedua kakinya; sementara untuk tubuh bagian atasnya, ia memilih untuk memakai kemeja putih keluaran _Giorgio Armani_ yang cukup ketat di bagian dada bidangnya dengan lengan yang dilipat hingga sikunya. Sebuah jam keluaran _Christian Dior; the Paris Bagira Black Moon Watch_ terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya, menambah kesan elegan terhadap dirinya. He's up to toe being branded, kira-kira seperti itulah kesan pertama setiap pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Beberapa gadis yang melihatnya mungkin akan mengutuk kemeja ketat tersebut; otot lengannya tercetak dengan indah.

"Mr. Park, aku.. lupa membawa buku biologiku." Nada dari kalimat perempuan itu terdengar kecentilan, sangat jelas ia berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari lelaki yang dipanggil Mr. Park tersebut. "Pinjamlah satu dari perpustakaan," ia berkata sambil berhenti berjalan sejenak lalu melanjutkan langkah-langkah besarnya, menyusuri koridor sekolah yang megah tersebut.

 _The Parks Exclusive School._ Sebuah logo perusahaan Parks terpampang dengan indah pada luar gedung megah tersebut. Gaya arsitektur gedung sekolahan ini? Tidak terlihat seperti sebuah sekolah. Mungkin akan dikira sebuah pusat perbelanjaan jika saja tidak menghiraukan banyaknya murid-murid yang memakai seragam _The Parks_. Bahkan _lobby_ sekolahnya terlihat seperti _lobby_ hotel; tentu saja, murid-muridnya berasal dari kalangan yang bukan main. Menerima murid dari umur 12 sampai 18 tahun _, The Parks_ memuat 200 murid yang dibagi menjadi 10 orang perkelasnya. Kantin? Oh- mau menyebutnya _food court_? Logo _Starbucks_ bahkan terpampang jelas dari luar gedung tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut masih berjalan, menyusuri koridor yang ramai akan anak-anak remaja. Tujuannya satu, ruangan kerjanya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya setelah melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Akhirnya, ia memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya, menemukan seorang laki-laki mungil berambut pastel pink yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan sibuk mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki kecilnya yang menggantung di atas sofa. "Apakah kamuu Byun Baekhyun?" lelaki tersebut tidak dapat memperhatikan wajah lelaki yang lebih mungil secara lelaki yang lebih mungil sibuk menundukkan kepalanya. Karena tidak dapat memperhatikannya, ia memilih berjalan kea rah meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen dan buku-buku materi pelajarannya, _Biology._

"Uhm- y..ya.. S..saya Byun Baekhyun, Mr. Park Chanyeol." Cicitan manis tersebut membuat Park Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menata kertas-kertas di atas mejanya mengalihkan perhatiannya menjadi terpusat pada lelaki mungil itu. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringaian. Ia berjalan mendekat kepada lelaki yang lebih kecil; berdiri tepat di depannya, mencengkram lembut dagunya dan mengangkatnya perlahan agar ia mau menatap Park Chanyeol.

"Dimana _manners_ mu? Kamu tidak menatap lawan bicara saat berbicara. Tatap saya." Suara _bass_ yang meluncurkan kalimat tegas penuh penekanan tersebut adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di dalam ruangan kedap suara itu sebelum yang lebih kecil kembali mencicit, "S..saya Byun Baekhyun, Mr. Park."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan kedua mata sipit beningnya yang sesekali mengerjap lucu. Hidung kecil dan bibir berbentuk sempurna tersebut menjadi daya tarik yang sungguh sensual bagi Park Chanyeol, lelaki di hadapannya. Poni pinknya menutupi dahinya sendiri, memberi kesan manis pada dirinya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. " _Okay_ , _here_. Saya pernah melihat kamu di sebuah situs gay, lebih tepatnya dengan kategori 'DDLB( _Daddy Dominates/Little Boy_ )' dan jangan mengelak. Sshht." Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bibir merah muda Baekhyun mulai terbuka. Ia telah membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, terdengar dari nafas Baekhyun yang tercekat dan mata yang membelalak. Ia meletakkan telunjuk panjangnya tepat pada bibir mungil Baekhyun.

" _This is my turn to speak. Am I clear enough?_ " Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kembali menutup bibirnya. "Anak manis dan penurut. Haha. Baekhyun, saya tau kamu mempunyai ketertarikan seksual yang sangat menyimpang, bukan hanya _gay_ tapi juga _Daddy kink_. _I know that you've got Daddy issues, I mean I love that you've got Daddy issues._ Seseorang seperti kamu membutuhkan Daddy yang benar-benar mengerti DDLB – seperti, _coughs_ , saya. _I could give you a lot of attention by treating you like a princess in my kingdom,_ Baekhyun. _And when things get a little bit hotter, I could fulfill your sexual needs too. I know you love to play hard. And well, I also do._ "


	2. Chapter 1, Baekkie's First Day at School

Hello. Lagi. Dari saya, **gogeexdobee.** Selamat menikmati. By the way, aku pengen bilang lagi sih betapa pentingnya review dari kalian menurut aku. I ALWAYS READ YOUR REVIEWS GUYS SUMPAH DAN MEREKA BIKIN SEMANGAT BANGET REVIEW-REVIEW ITU AKU SENENG BACANYA! Ini aja jadi semangat banget ngetiknya. Hehe. Write reviews, please. Makin banyak reviewsnya aku makin cepet updatenya, janji.

* * *

"Anak manis dan penurut. Haha. Baekhyun, saya tau kamu mempunyai ketertarikan seksual yang sangat menyimpang, bukan hanya _gay_ tapi juga _Daddy kink_. _I know that you've got Daddy issues, I mean I love that you've got Daddy issues._ Seseorang seperti kamu membutuhkan Daddy yang benar-benar mengerti DDLB – seperti, _coughs_ , saya. _I could give you a lot of attention by treating you like a princess in my kingdom,_ Baekhyun. _And when things get a little bit hotter, I could fulfill your sexual needs too. I know you love to play hard. And well, I also do._ "

Keduanya masih pada posisi mereka masing-masing. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi berdiri tepat di depan yang lebih kecil – yang sedang duduk manis bak perawan dengan kedua pahanya tertutup rapat. Jari-jari besar Chanyeol tidak dipindahkan dari dagu mungil Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak. Ia tetap mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar tidak ada kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Mr. Park.. _But-"_

"Ssh. _Little boy, who allowed you to speak?_ Saya belum mengizinkan kamu berbicara, Baekhyun. _I need to taught you about having manners."_

" _Whoops! I.. I'm sorry. '0'"_

"Haha. _Kidding._ Saya tidak akan menjadi segalak itu. _Well,_ tergantung _request_ dari si manis ini, sih."

" _NO_! A-aku suka melihat Mr. Park yang.. sedikit garang."

Rona merah muda mulai menghiasi pipi gembul Baekhyun saat ia dengan malu-malu menyampaikan kalimat tersebut. Kakinya terayun-ayun lucu dengan jemari-jemari mungilnya yang ia mainkan pada ujung seragam sekolahnya – malu. Ia malu.

Chanyeol sendiri sedang berkacak pinggang. Ia lalu mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi; baginya, bagai terkena kutukan yang manis bila harus dihadapkan dengan makhluk semanis Baekhyun. _Well_ , ia tidak masalah berdekatan dengan Baekhyun hanya jika ia benar-benar menerima tawarannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _I.. I need to tell you about me first, Mr. Park.."_

"Apakah itu harus, _Baby?_ Saya punya datamu, bahkan lengkap. Sangat lengkap. Oh- kecuali warna pakaian dalam kamu."

"Hmph. Aku. Serius."

"Haha. Baiklah, _go ahead, little_. _Tell me."_

" _I could be very clingy and very needy at some specific times._ M..maksudku setiap detik. Hihi. Aku bukan seseorang yang suka mendapatkan sedikit perhatian; aku butuh _a ton of attention_ _and I always crave for it! Y..you could call me an attention seeker because I am. I am a hardcore fan of the color pink and.. Uhm- glittery stuffs, anything magical; like unicorns.. Anything sparkly and sweet and pink and just just princessy and I also love stuffies or plushies or or dolls or uhm- I also love warm cuddles and my pink fluffy blankie and I.. l..love being spanked or whipped."_

"Wow."

Chanyeol berdecak kagum. Ia mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang terlontarkan dari bibir mungil tersebut dengan seksama. Ia tidak menduga kalimat yang terakhir akan menjadi sefrontal itu, tapi ia sudah menduga bahwa si _little boy_ di hadapannya ini menyukai permainan kasar.

" _I get it. You want to be treated like a little princess and then you want me to treat you like Daddy's slut on bed."_

Rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Baekhyun bertambah parah. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan kalimat tepat sasaran gurunya – yang akan menjadi _Daddy_ baginya.

" _You're acting so innocent while you actually know it all, Baekhyun. Start calling me Daddy._ "

"D..daddy." Bisikan tersebut sangat pelan namun Chanyeol masih dapat membacanya dari gerakan bibir Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

" _I can't hear you, puppy."_

" _Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."_

" _Good boy."_

Suara ketukan pada pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol membuyarkan suasana _kinky_ yang telah mereka bangun. "Masuklah," Chanyeol setengah berteriak lalu segera berjalan ke mejanya, menarik kursinya lalu duduk disana sebelum sosok yang akan masuk dapat melihat posisi mereka yang tadinya cukup dekat.

Seorang pria yang tidak semungil Baekhyun – tapi juga tidak bahkan mendekati tinggi Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Rambutnya yang berwarna _golden blonde_ dan sebuah kacamata bulat tanpa kaca menghiasi wajahnya. Penampilannya tidak seperti guru, tapi Baekhyun cukup peka untuk menyadari itu adalah seorang guru, bukan murid.

Bagi Chanyeol, sosok ini sangat familiar. Namun bagi Baekhyun yang baru beberapa jam berada di sekolah ini, ia tentu saja merasa asing dengan sosok itu.

"Park – oh. Apakah kamu Byun Baekhyun?" Ia bertanya sambil mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah manis. Ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu menyambutnya dengan sebuah jabatan tangan. Baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengerjapkan matanya sesekali sampai ia membalas jabatan tangan guru di hadapannya.

"Aku Mr. Lu. Aku adalah wali kelasmu, _okay?_ "

"Luhan, pastikan kamu menjaga yang satu ini. _He's too precious."_

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, sibuk memainkan jemarinya pada ujung kemejanya sampai ia kembali mendengar suara tegas Chanyeol. " _Stop doing your bad habit._ Tidak sopan menundukkan kepalamu, _princess._ "

Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya; mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'TAPI-AKU-PIKIR-INI-RAHASIA?', sementara Chanyeol membalasnya dengan tatapan, " _FUCK-NO-THE-WORLD-NEEDS-TO-KNOW-ABOUT-OUR-RELATIONSHIP."_

Luhan yang berada di antara mereka menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang dapat diyakini tidak gatal sama sekali. Berada di tengah kedua _lovebirds_ mungkin bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Park, kau mengencani muridmu? Semakin gila saja semakin hari."

"Sebenarnya saya baru mengenal Baekkie. Baru saja."

"Ha. Kau bangsat."

"'0'? Mr. Lu, bukankah itu kata kasar?"

" _It is a bad word, Baby._ _Daddy won't be happy to hear you say something like that, so just don't say anything like it."_

" _OKAY DADDY!'0')7"_ Baekhyun mematuhi perkataan Chanyeol dengan gayanya yang sangat manis. Ia bahkan member salam hormat ke arah Chanyeol; sementara Luhan yang menjadi penonton setia memutar bolamatanya.

"Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun, aku harap kamu tidak akan memakai kata-kata kasar sepertiku tadi karena kata-kata kasar muncul secara natural setiap kali si bangsat Park ini muncul di hadapanku." Luhan berkata sambil mengetuki lantai berkarpet ruangan kerja Park Chanyeol menggunakan sneakers keluaran Adidas miliknya.

Chanyeol turun dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun si mungil yang disambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis. _Bahkan belum beberapa jam, Baekhyun sudah sangat clingy terhadapnya._ Seperti itulah yang terlintas pada benak Chanyeol.

"Daddy!'0' Uhm- apa Daddy akan mengajar di kelasku?"

"Sepertinya iya. 10B, kan? Hm. _Yeah. I'll be teaching Biology."_

"BUT- BUT- NO- BAEKKIE HATES BIOLOGY- NO WAAAAY!"

" _Calm down, princess. Daddy could make Biology 100 times more interesting than before."_

"Ugh, _you're so gross, Park Chanyeol._ Jika orangtua Baekhyun tau tentang ini, kau digantung."

" _No way, guess what?_ Ibu Baekhyun satu tempat arisan sosialita dengan ibuku."

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, _Daddy_ sungguhannya pasti akan membelahmu menjadi dua, bodoh."

"Itu sih, urusan nanti. Hehe."

"Mh- Mr. Lu- yang mengantarku ke kelas siapa ya?" Baekhyun menghentikan perdebatan singkat mereka dengan pertanyaan pentingnya. Tentu saja penting – tujuan Baekhyun berada disini untuk menuntut ilmu, mendapatkan guru sekaligus _Daddy_ sekaligus teman kencan yang _hot_ bukan main itu bonusnya.

"Oh. Aku, tentu saja. Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu tapi sepertinya aku terlambat karena seekor singa telah menyantapmu, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku yang terlambat."

"OH! _DADDY ARE YOU A LION? THEN AM I A BABY LION?'0'"_

"Baekhyun, _you're such a kiddo."_ Baekhyun hanya terkekeh lucu menanggapi kalimat _Daddy_ nya.

* * *

Setelah obrolan panjang di ruangan kerja Park Chanyeol, akhirnya Chanyeol membiarkan Luhan membawa si manis Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya. Si guru cantik yang berada di samping Baekhyun berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh memperhatikan Baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

"Aku suka warna rambutmu, Baekhyun."

"Mr. Lu menyukainya?'3' Aku juga menyukainya! Bunda mengatakan padaku kalau sekolah melarang menggunakan cat rambut, aku harus melunturkan warna rambutku. Apakah dilarang, Mr. Lu? Aku membaca _handbook_ dan sepertinya tidak ada larangan, dan tadi pagi aku melihat banyak murid-murid dengan rambut berwarna sepertiku!"

"Mhm, tidak ada larangan untuk itu. Bebas saja, pihak sekolah menganggapnya sebagai cara berekspresi."

"OOH! Sekolah ini pasti seru. Aku sangat _excited,_ dari kecil aku selalu _homeschooling."_

"Beberapa memilih teman lewat kastanya, Baekhyun. Lebih baik kamu tidak mengikuti mereka dan bertemanlah dengan siapapun, _alright?_ By the way sepatumu bagus."

" _Alright, Mr. Lu!_ Mh- hehe- sepatu biasa dari H&M, kok. Ada _glitter_ nya jadi aku membelinya."

"…Baekhyun, aku ingin menyarankan sesuatu tapi tolong jangan tersinggung. Apalagi menangis. Park Bangsat bisa memakamkanku hidup-hidup kalau aku membuatmu menangis."

"Mh? A..ada apa, Mr. Lu?"

Mereka berhenti berjalan lalu Luhan menghela nafasnya. Ia berusaha berpikir tentang kata-kata lembut yang tidak akan menyakiti hati Baekhyun yang Luhan yakini masih sangat lembut karena ia terbiasa dimanjakan di rumah, ditambah lagi dia jarang mempunyai teman; ditambah lagi-laginya dengan kelainannya.

"Kalau ada seseorang yang membullymu, jangan membalasnya. Diam saja lalu pergi. Tapi kalau sudah sampai pembullyan fisik, panggil aku atau Park Bangsat yang tadi atau siapapun guru yang kamu lihat. Cowok _pinky_ sepertimu pasti akan menjadi sasaran empuk, mengerti? Di kelasmu hanya akan ada 10 orang, semoga mereka semua dapat menerima kamu dengan baik."

* * *

Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas 10B. Ia menoleh, memastikan Baekhyun berada di belakangnya dan benar; Baekhyun sedang berjalan mengikutinya dengan senyuman riang yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Luhan bersyukur tidak ada ucapannya yang menyinggung Baekhyun; sepertinya ia berbakat dalam mengajar anak-anak TK.

" _Okay,_ semua bisa tenang?"

Suasana kelas yang tadinya gaduh bukannya seketika menjadi hening tapi malah menjadi-jadi setelah masuknya Baekhyun dan Luhan. Sembilan murid yang sedang asik berbincang-bincang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka menjadi sosok mungil yang baru saja masuk kelas.

" _Woah._ Anak baru."

"ITU TAS _KIPLING_ SCHOOL EDITION YANG LIMITED? _OMG."_

"Rambutnya seperti _cotton candy."_

"Ya ampun, manis sekali. Itu laki-laki?"

"Oh ini Baekhyun ya? Ibuku cerita, katanya Baekhyun ini anaknya teman arisan sosialitanya gitu, deh."

"Manis banget.."

"Siapa manis, Hun?"

"Itu manis tuh. Mr. Lu."

"Sehun, _shut up._ Semuanya bisa tenang atau tidak? Saya suruh pulang lagi saja Baekhyunnya kalau kalian yang sudah ricuh menjadi semakin ricuh."

"Bisa-bisa.. Jangan mengambek begitu dong, Mr. Lu."

Luhan memutar bolamatanya, malas menghadapi anak-anak 10B yang ada-ada saja tingkahnya setiap hari. Ia sedikit mengutuk undian yang menunjuknya menjadi wali kelas 10B ini. Ia pun mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Em- Mr. Lu, aku harus memperkenalkan diri, kan?"

"Iya, Baekhyun."

"W-whoa!'0' Okay! Selamat.. pagi semuanya! Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku suka panggilan Baekkie karena panggilan itu sangat lucu – aku juga suka pink dan aku suka pelajaran matematika tapi tidak dengan _biology_. Aku bukan pindahan dari mana-mana, tadinya aku _homeschooling_! Semoga dapat berteman baik-"

Suara langkah-langkah terdengar mendekat. Langkah-langkah tersebut digantikan menjadi suara beberapa ketukan; lalu muncul-lah sosok tinggi menjulang – sang _hot teacher_ yang ramai menjadi perbincangan _The Parks Exclusive School._

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Dan – selamat pagi untuk kamu, murid baru yang manis," Chanyeol tidak lupa mengakhiri kalimat genitnya dengan kedipan sebelah mata yang tidak kalah genit juga pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman malu andalannya, sementara para murid yang menyaksikan melebarkan matanya.

"WOAH!'0' _HI DADDY! ARE YOU GOING TO START TEACHING NOW, DADDY?!"_

Jangan tanya bagaimana reaksi para murid 10B. Ada yang membuka mulutnya dan membentuk huruf O sempurna, ada yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang pada genggamannya dan yang paling parah ada yang tersedak minumannya. " _Oh fuck."_ Itu dari bibir Luhan, tentu saja.

* * *

 **tbc**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**_

Hi! Aku, gogeexdobee, kembali. Maaf sempat menghilang. Padahal aku sudah berniat menjadwalkan diri sendiri untuk update fanfic ini sekitar seminggu sekali, tapi akunya ngga bisa tepatin jadwal yang dibuat-buat sendiri. Berhubung sekarang aku lagi liburan, aku punya banyak waktu longgar dan mau aku pakai buat lanjut fanfic ini. Disini aku mau meluruskan dan meminta maaf atas beberapa kesalahan yang dibuat di chapter-chapter lalu.

 **Keluhan terbanyak yang aku terima dari pembaca-pembaca tersayang itu adalah penggunaan English yang berlebihan**. Aku coba tanya pendapat teman-temanku soal ini, dan ya, mereka bilang banyak English yang sedikit complicated. Aku minta maaf karena ini, aku baru sadarpun setelah temanku yang bilang. Untuk chapter-chapter kedepannya, aku usahakan menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar sebagai bahasa utama. Tidak berarti aku akan menghilangkan penggunaan English. Jujur, menurutku karakter Chanyeol disini tipe-tipe yang ngomongnya dicampur terus. Jadi, untuk beberapa dialog Chanyeol yang aku rasa butuh English, akan tetap aku tulis dalam English dan di ujung akan aku tempatkan mini translations. Setuju?

 **Kedua, tentang emoticon yang aku selipkan di akhir dialog Baekhyun.** Beberapa dari kalian setuju dengan ini, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang menganggap ini mengganggu. Alasan aku memakai emoticon di beberapa dialog Baekhyun hanya untuk menambah kesan ceria dari karakter Baekhyun, karena disini anaknya periang-periang heboh yang manis gitu. Tapi, karena clearly, aku lihat kalian banyak yang terganggu, aku akan berhenti menggunakan emoticon-emoticon untuk kedepannya dan berusaha memakai cara lain untuk menggambarkan karakter Baekhyun.

 **Terakhir, brand yang aku sebut di dalam fanfic.** Terima kasih banyak untuk mengingatkan soal ini! Tapi, luckily, untuk penggunaan di fanfictions, yang namanya penyebutan brands selama bukan untuk tujuan menjatuhkan atau merugikan pihak brand tersebut, tidak dilarang dan tidak akan dikenakan sanksi apapun. Jadi, aku akan terus menyebut beberapa, ya.

Terima kasih review-review yang kalian tinggalkan! Baik itu saran/masukan/kritik ataupun pujian, semuanya aku terima dan aku pertimbangkan, jadi – jangan ragu untuk meninggalkan review, ya. Aku pernah bilang kan kalau review itu bagaikan penyemangatku menulis? Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 2, Getting Closer

Suasana kelas saat ini penuh dengan ketekerjutan karena panggilan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol yang luar biasa terdengar _kinky_. Ayolah, anak-anak di kelas itu sudah cukup dewasa dan tentunya mereka mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Sementara para murid terdiam dengan wajah-wajah yang menuntut penjelasan, Chanyeol berdehem sejenak sebelum memulai sebuah kalimat penjelasan.

"Untukmu, murid baru, 'masalah kita' di ruanganku tadi bukan sesuatu yang dapat dikonsumsi publik. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berpikir bahwa sepertinya itu memang bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibeberkan kemana-mana. Ia menutup mulutnya, membuat gerakan seperti menguncinya dengan menggemaskan lalu mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman manisnya pada Chanyeol. Luhan menghela nafasnya lega, untung saja Chanyeol tidak membiarkan anak-anak ini tau.

"Sepertinya acara berkenalan dapat dilakukan saat istirahat karena saya punya materi yang harus saya terangkan secara mendadak agar kalian tidak ketinggalan. Beberapa hari kedepan kalian akan memulai liburan. Baekhyun, silahkan duduk. Saya akan mulai menerangkan materi kalian. Satu lagi, saya harap kalian memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik. Silahkan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mulai berjalan mendekati mejanya dengan kumpulan gantungan-gantungan kunci yang terus berbunyi saat ia berjalan. Ini membuat anak-anak kelas menoleh dan memperhatikannya yang masih berjalan dengan senyuman lebar yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Tas sekolah Baekhyun seperti ditumpuki dengan gantungan kunci yang berukuran mulai dari kecil sampai besar, anehnya – semua gantungan kunci tersebut berwarna pink. _Fifty shades of Pink._

* * *

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Chanyeol membubarkan kelasnya lalu ikut meninggalkan kelas dengan terburu-buru, ia ingin segera meletakkan buku-buku mengajarnya di ruangan kerjanya lalu kembali ke kelas, berharap bisa menemani Baekhyun di jam istirahat hari pertamanya.

Baekhyun sendiri tetap berada di kelas tersebut. Ia terduduk dengan kedua kaki mungilnya yang menggantung dan diayun-ayunkan. Ia bernyanyi pelan sambil melihat ke sekitar kelasnya yang penuh dengan poster-poster.

"Mm... _Twinkle twinkle little st-"_

"Hey anak baru."

Baekhyun mengedarkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ia terlihat senang karena ada yang menyapanya. Ia membalas sapaan tersebut dengan senyuman riang dan tangannya yang terulur, menawarkan untuk berjabat tangan.

"Halo! Aku Baekkie!"

Baekhyun memperhatikan laki-laki mungil yang berada di hadapannya dengan seksama. Lelaki tersebut bertubuh kecil – sebelas dua belas dengannya, dan ia juga memiliki gaya cool yang terkesan dingin-dingin cuek. Anehnya lagi, lelaki kecil itu menolak jabatan tangannya. Tanpa rasa canggung, Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya.

"…Ya. Aku Kyungsoo. Apakah kamu tidak tau tentang peraturan semua murid harus meninggalkan kelas saat jam istirahat?"

"Hah? Apa? Byungho?"

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyungho-"

Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya malas, meraih pulpen pink berglitter milik Baekhyun lalu menuliskan namanya di buku Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, masih dengan senyumannya.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo!"

"Ini sungguhan?"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya mendekat pada poni Baekhyun yang berwarna pink pastel. Ia menyentuh helaian-helaian rambut Baekhyun penuh penasaran, lalu menarik-nariknya untuk memastikan apakah itu rambut asli atau wig.

"Mm. Sungguhan dong. A-aduh sakit!"

"Uh… Aku boleh bertanya? Tapi ini.. rahasia kita berdua."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas, memastikan kelas sudah benar-benar kosong dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

"Woah! Rahasia. Aku suka rahasia. Aku penyimpan rahasia, loh, Soo!"

"Jangan keras-keras!"

"Maaf, Soo!"

"Mm.. Pakai cat rambut pink merk apa yang tidak cepat luntur, sih?"

* * *

"Baekkie bawa bekal?"

"Mm! Iya, dong! Aku bawa empat kotak, malahan! Bunda bilang aku harus berbagi dengan teman-teman baruku."

Kyungsoo menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Ia menuntun Baekhyun berjalan ke food court, mencari meja kosong lalu mengajak Baekhyun duduk bersama.

"Apakah Soo selalu makan sendiri setiap hari? Dan selalu membeli makanan?! Memangnya sehat?! Makan bekalku saja!"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil menggumam. "Ya, aku selalu sendiri, sih. Tidak terlalu suka bergossip, biasanya kumpulan di kelas kita kan penggosip. Oh – dan aku harus beli kopi hitam dulu. Diam disini, Baekkie, atau kamu bisa tersasar." Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk, bergegas membawa dompetnya, berniat mendatangi _Starbucks_ untuk _grab-a-cup-of-coffee._

'Atau kamu bisa tersasar…'

'Atau… kamu.. bisa.. tersasar…'

Kalimat Kyungsoo terngiang-ngiang pada telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk disitu bagaikan es batu yang sangat kaku. Tatapannya kosong, lalu ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia berada di tengah _foodcourt_ yang ramainya bukan main.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Baekkie! Tidak akan tersasar asal diam disini. Tidak tersasar." Baekhyun mengoceh sendiri sambil membuka kotak bekalnya, memakan pancake dengan selai strawberrynya dengan setengah panik.

"Baekh-

"ASTAGA!"

Baekhyun menjerit terkejut karena sosok tinggi yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya. Itu guru kesayangannya, bukan monster atau apapun yang seharusnya tidak ia takuti. Ia sedikit tenang saat melihat wajah tampan dari gurunya tersebut.

"Hai manis. Menikmati waktu istirahatmu?"

"Mr. Chanyeol membuatku terkejut!"

"Apa?"

"Hm? Baekkie terkejut."

"Tidak, panggilanku apa?"

" _Mr. Chanyeol_."

"Oh. Mulai berani memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

" _I..I'm sorry, Daddy."_

Baekhyun mencicit sepelan mungkin, takut akan ada murid lain yang mendengarnya memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Daddy. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun yang mulai memanas.

"Dengar, _little boy_. Panggil aku _Daddy_ saat tidak ada yang menyadarinya."

"… _What the fuck_?"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba dari _Starbucks_ yang jaraknya tidak sampai 40 langkah itu nyaris menjatuhkan kopi hitam yang ia genggam.

"Aku sudah menduga ada yang tidak beres dengan kalian berdua!"

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan terserang serangan jantung seketika bila temanmu ternyata menjalin sebuah hubungan aneh yang terkesan seksual bersama gurumu?!

"Dan saya juga bisa mendengar ada kalimat swearing yang tidak pantas dari bibirmu. Aduan pada orang tuamu dan kamu kelar, Do Kyungsoo."

" _Great_ , guru _biology_ ku sedang mengancamku karena aku menangkapnya basah sedang melakukan semacam hubungan tabu dengan temanku sendiri."

"SOO MENGANGGAPKU TEMAN ASTAGA AKU TERHARU!"

"Aku datang tepat waktu karena belum ada adegan _public sex_ disini."

Baekhyun menaruh telunjuk mungilnya pada bibir tebal Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sshh! Kyungsoo, aku kan juga menyimpan rahasiamu yang di kelas."

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Baekhyun, kembali dengan bola matanya yang memutar malas. "Kamu tidak sepolos kelihatannya, Baekkie."

"Baekkie? Polos? Dia memang tidak. Aku bahkan menemukannya di sebuah bl-"

"MR. CHANYEOL AKAN MENCABULIKU! TOLOOOOONG! TOLONG SEMUANYA! TANGANNYA SUDAH DI PAHAKU!"

* * *

Chanyeol sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang ia jalani saat ini. Memiliki _baby boy_ yang sangat di luar dugaan seperti Baekhyun bukan perkara mudah, ia tentu akan mengajari Baekhyun tentang berbagai sopan santun dan cara bersikap nantinya. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya, sesekali menghela nafas sambil membaca bertubi-tubi email yang terus masuk ke dalam kotak masuknya. Ia terus menatap layar iMac yang berada di ruang kerjanya sementara jarinya tidak berhenti scrolling ke bawah.

Handphone miliknya berbunyi. Ia meliriknya sesaat sebelum mengangkatnya dengan malas-malasan.

" _Yo, what's wrong_?" Dari cara Chanyeol memulai percakapan tersebut, sepertinya Chanyeol dan Ayahnya sudah sangat akrab.

"Kau sedang apa, Yoda? Mengajar?"

"Ayah mengapa bertanya? Aku yakin Ayah memegang kuasa penuh atas jadwalku. _Don't even act like you care_! Tidak tau punggungku nyaris patah rasanya jika harus mengajar setiap hari? Belum lagi urusan perusahaan Ayah yang sementara dialihkan kepadaku!"

"Ya itu kenapa ruangan kerjamu juga ada di sekolah itu _, little brat_!"

"Aku matikan kalau tidak penting! Aku ini orang sibuk!"

"Ayah hanya ingin membuatmu terbiasa seperti itu sebelum Ayah mengalihkan perusahaan inti kepadamu."

" _I know that_."

"Ayah yakin kamu mampu menangani semuanya _, Superboy_. Setidaknya sebelum Ayah menghem-"

"Diamlah, Pak Tua. Cepat minum obatmu. Aku tutup, banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

Chanyeol mematikan paksa sambungan tersebut. Ia benci saat mendengar Ayahnya membicarakan tentang kematian atau penyakit yang dideritanya. Ayahnya adalah penyemangatnya di saat-saat ia merasa luar biasa lelah seperti ini. Bahkan semalam ia hanya tidur sejam karena harus memeriksa laporan dari asistennya mengenai perusahaan cabang.

Lelaki tampan kelahiran 1992 tersebut baru menyelesaikan jenjang S3nya. Tidak ada waktu bersantai baginya, ia harus langsung menggunakan ilmu bisnis yang selama ini ia pelajari untuk megelola anak perusahaan milik ayahnya, _The Parks_. Tidak lama setelah itu, ayahnya melemah sehingga harus istirahat total. Karena itu adalah perusahaan yang bersifat kekeluargaan, ayahnya menyerahkan jabatannya secara sementara pada Chanyeol. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ayahnya memerintahkannya untuk turun langsung alias mengajar di sekolah keluaran _The Parks_ tersebut.

Beberapa orang mungkin penasaran tentang kenapa Chanyeol mengajar _Biology_ padahal ia mengambil S3 jurusan bisnis. Tapi, sebuah _mini laboratory_ yang berada di rumah megah keluarga Park menjelaskannya. Chanyeol tertarik dengan _Biology_ sejak ia kecil dan mengajar _Biology_ tingkatan anak SMA bukan sesuatu yang sulit baginya. Mendapatkan izin mengajar dari pemerintahpun sangat mudah.

Bulan-bulan terakhir ini Chanyeol kelelahan bukan main. Tidak jarang ia tertidur dengan jasnya yang masih terpasang pada tubuhnya. Belum lagi dengan rapat-rapat penting yang harus ia datangi saat jadwalnya mengajar, untungnya ada sang Ayah dan asisten ayahnya yang membantu mengatur semuanya. Wajah tampannya mulai dihiasi kumis dan janggut tipis, ia mungkin lupa merawat dirinya. Weekend baginya hanyalah omong kosong, bahkan di hari Minggu masih saja ada jamuan penting yang wajib dihadiri.

Tentu saja semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini jika ia benar-benar akan memegang kuasa penuh atas perusahaan nantinya. Ia akan dibantu dengan asisten dan tim bawahan khusus, tapi untuk saat ini – ayahnya tidak mau Chanyeol seakan-akan memulai dari atas. Ia ingin Chanyeol menderita terlebih dahulu agar lebih menghargai bawahannya nantinya.

* * *

"BUNDA!"

Baekhyun memasuki rumah mewah nan megah tersebut dengan jeritan melengkingnya. Ada kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil menonton TV, ia terlihat mengusap-usap telinganya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Baekhyun yang baru pulang.

"Hai, pengangguran!" Ia menyempatkan menyapa kakaknya.

"Baekkie, bagaimana hari pert-"

"BAEKKIE ANAK MANISNYA BUNDA!"

"Kalian berdua hobi berteriak, ya.." Kakak laki-laki Baekhyun, Sehun, hanya mengusap-usap telinganya lalu melanjutkan acara menontonnya.

"BUNDAAAA!"

Baekhyun berteriak kencang lalu berlarian ke arah sosok wanita yang ia sebut Bunda, Byun Irene – seorang wanita anggun yang dapat menjadi heboh seketika. Sekarang terjawab sudah darimana wajah cantik dan jemari lentik Baekhyun – ibunya yang awet muda dan mengalahkan cantiknya idol.

"Sayang, bagaimana hari pertamamu sekolah? Ceritakan pada bunda tentang teman-teman barumu, dan bagaimana dengan bekal yang kau bawa tadi, _honey_? Apakah teman-temanmu menyukainya?"

"Bunda seharusnya menyuruhku sekolah dari dulu! Kenapa aku baru masuk sekolah sekarang, Bunda?! Bahkan besok sudah mulai liburan, aku sangat terlambat masuk! Sekolah sangat seru! Aku baru mendapatkan satu teman, namanya Kyungsoo dan dia tidak pernah membawa bekal, dia terlihat lahap saat memakan bekal yang aku bawa, Bunda!"

Mereka terus mengobrol sambil berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Irene membawakan tas milik Baekhyun, menaruhnya di lemari tempat tas, tidak lupa mengeluarkan tempat bekal kosong yang berada di dalam tasnya, lalu ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Setelah lama berbincang, akhirnya Irene meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya. "Sepertinya seru sekali ya, sekolah Baekkie? Bunda tinggal dulu ya sayang, ada janji dengan teman-teman Bunda. Bye!"

"Bye Bunda!"

Irene berjalan keluar kamar pinky putra bungsunya tersebut dengan senyuman kecil pada wajahnya. Ia berjalan melewati sofa ruang keluarga, melihat putra sulungnya yang asik menonton _Animal Planet_ dengan sebongkah jajan di hadapannya.

"Sehun.."

"Apa Bunda.."

"Bunda kan sudah tua.."

"Bunda. Sehun ke kamar dulu. Tidak, tidak lagi dijodohkan dengan anak teman Bunda, dengan alasan, 'Bunda tidak mau anak Bunda menjadi perjaka tua!', tidak, Bunda. Tidak. Apalagi soal cucu, aku masih menikmati masa lajangku. By the way, Bunda, alisnya miring sebelah, tuh."

"Ah, kamu setiap ditagih menantu selalu menghindar- SERIUS MIRING?! YANG KANAN?! KIRI?!" Irene segera menggenggam handphone terdekat, berkaca memeriksa alisnya yang seharusnya sudah on-fleek hasil percobaan pensil alis Anastasia Beverly Hills Brow Wiz yang baru dibelinya atas rekomendasi teman-teman sosialitanya.

* * *

"Selamat berlibur, semuanya!"

Chanyeol teringat ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut di ruangan staff sekolah dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Setidaknya setengah dari bebannya berkurang, ia akan menyempatkan diri pergi ke gym dan berolahraga sebanyak mungkin. Chanyeol sedang berada di apartment mewahnya dimana ia tinggal sendirian. Ia duduk di sofa, tanpa melepas jasnya, meraih handphonenya lalu membuka beberapa notifikasi social media.

 _sugarpinkb mengirim sebuah kiriman baru._

"Oh. Apa lagi kenakalan yang ia perbuat sekarang.."

Chanyeol membelalakkan mata besarnya saat melihat bahwa itu adalah foto dari paha mulus Baekhyun, baby boynya sejak tadi pagi. Matanya terbelalak lebih besar lagi saat melihat privacy dari kiriman tersebut adala K.

" _Fucking public? This little whore, he's trying to deal with me."*_

Ia dengan segera mengirim pesan kepada account itu.

 _pcydom:_ Hai, anak nakal. Selamat sore.

 _sugarpinkb:_ *^* _Daddy_?!

 _pcydom:_ Hm. Sepertinya display pictureku jelas, ya.

 _sugarpinkb:_ S-sangat tampan aku tidak kuat melihatnya.

 _pcydom:_ Tidakkah kau sadar aku sedang marah saat ini?

 _sugarpinkb:_ O.O Kesalahanku apa!?

 _pcydom:_ You _better fucking delete that damn gorgeous picture of your thighs._ **

 _sugarpinkb:_ T-tapi-

 _pcydom:_ Kau berani menggoda seseorang selain Daddy?

 _sugarpinkb sent a picture._

 _Daddy~ a-aku sangat kesepian di kamarku, aku hanya punya teddy bear dan dildo.._

"Shit." Chanyeol mengumpat melihat foto yang dikirim oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil foto dildo pinknya yang ia gesek-gesekkan ke selangkangannya yang dihiasi gundukan mungil itu.

 _pcydom:_ Kesepian, kan? Datang ke _apartment_ ku, baby. Alamatnya akan aku _share location_. Naiklah taksi, kau harus aman. Kamar 1992.

* * *

Baiklah, gebetanku akan datang dan _apartment_ ku harus menjadi tempat yang nyaman baginya. Tapi sebentar.. Gebetanku kan seperti anak bayi. Apakah aku harus merubah tempat ini menjadi _daycare_?

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang berada di pikiran Chanyeol saat ini. Ia memperhatikan kamarnya yang penuh dengan nuansa _black and white_ , akan sangat membosankan bagi Baekhyun, ia menjamin. Seharusnya ia menyempatkan diri membeli boneka-boneka atau apapun barang kesukaan Baekhyun agar ia betah bermain di apartmentnya.

Ia hanya membuka sebuah laci, menyeringai saat melihat adanya beberapa mainan yang mungkin akan disukai Baekhyun. 'Mainan.' Tidak lupa, ia berjalan ke arah dapur, membuat secangkir susu cokelat panas yang ia yakini akan disukai oleh Baekhyun. Permen? Ia punya banyak – tadinya disiapkan untuk keponakannya. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa bungkus _marshmallows dan lollies_ , membawanya ke ruang tamu agar Baekhyun tergoda melihatnya.

Chanyeol mendengar suara bel. Seseorang menekannya, dan ia yakini itu adalah si mungil kesepian yang ia tunggu-tunggu. "D-daddy." Yup. Itu Baekhyun. Si mungil berambut _pink pastel_ tersebut sedang mengenakan kemeja putih yang sangat kebesaran dan _skinny jeans_ hitam yang terlihat mencetak bentuk kaki padatnya – dan lihatlah pinggul bak perempuan itu.

"Baekkie, masuklah. Hey, kenapa membawa ransel?"

"Mm. Karena aku takut bosan saat berada di tempat Daddy! WOAH WOAH _MARSHMALLOWS_!"

"Tidak. Tidak, baby. Tidak ada _marshmallows_ kecuali kau berjanji."

"T-tapi _marshmallows_ sudah menungguku, Daddy. Mereka bahkan tersaji di meja tamu."

"Ya, benar, _marshmallows_ menunggumu. Janji akan menggosok gigimu setelah itu?"

"Ay, ay! _Marshmallows_!*^* ADA SUSU COKELAT! THANKS DADDY!"

Apartment Chanyeol yang tadinya sepi dan hening sekarang seolah-olah baru saja menjadi berwarna kembali. Lampu-lampu yang tadinya mati dinyalakan semua oleh Baekhyun karena ia takut gelap. Bahkan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan boneka-boneka pink dari tasnya untuk menghiasi apartment Chanyeol dan sebuah macbook yang selalu ia bawa. Ia tidak lupa mengambil _selfie_ dari macbook tersebut bersama Daddy tampannya yang sibuk bekerja lewat handphonenya dengan kepala sang Daddy berada di paha Baekhyun.

"Daddy, aku tidak kesepian sih.. Tapi ini sama saja aku sendiri di kamar! Tidak ada teman mengobrol! Hmph! Daddy sibuk apa, sih?!"

Karena penasaran, Baekhyun berusaha melirik layar handphone Chanyeol yang dengan cepat Chanyeol matikan. Chanyeol bangun dari pahanya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu meletakkan handphone tersebut di meja. "No. _Baby boy_ kecil sepertimu tidak boleh tau, ini rahasia besar."

"A-apakah itu wanita lain?"

"Tentu tidak. Daddy milikmu."

"YAY! DADDY LIHAT SELIFE YANG AKU AMBIL!"

"Astaga, wajahmu centil sekali, hm?"

"Hihi."

"Jangan hanya tertawa, itu teguran."

"T-tapi- kan- aku bahkan tidak mengirimnya kemanapun-"

"Kau pikir Daddy akan melupakan foto yang tadi juga?"

"K..kan.." Baekhyun mengamankan macbooknya, meletakannya di atas meja sebelum Chanyeol mengangkat pinggangnya seolah-olah Baekhyun yang gembul hanyalah seberat kapas. Ia meletakkan Baekhyun di atas pangkuannya.

" _No. Get ready for your punishment, okay? Get this thing off you."_ ***Chanyeol meraba pahanya, mengelus-elusnya lembut; meminta Baekhyun untuk membuka skinny jeans yang ia kenakan.

"Y-yes, Daddy." Baekhyun segera melakukannya tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Ia membuka kancing jeansnya, sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkannya melepas skinny jeans tersebut sehingga sekarang kedua kaki mulus yang menggoda hasrat Chanyeol terpampang jelas. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat celana dalam berwarna pink yang dipakai _baby boy_ nya.

"Sangat penurut, hm? Ini juga _, little_." Chanyeol kembali berbisik dengan sangat lembut, mengusap-usap selangkangan Baekhyun yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Sontak, Baekhyun melenguh nikmat karena usapan tangan lebar Daddynya. "Y-yes, Daddy." Ia kembali menganggukan kepalanya, segera melepas celana dalamnya- menyisakan tubuh mulusnya hanya dengan kemeja putih kebesaran.

" _Bend over. On my lap. Now. Bitch_." Chanyeol menambahkan panggilan kasar di ujung sana sebagai alarm untuk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat. Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum menunggingkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Daddynya sehingga bokongnya berada tepat di depan pandangan Daddynya. Chanyeol menggulung lengan jasnya sampai siku, sebelum melayangkan sebuah tamparan kuat.

" _This is for uploading an appetizing picture on the internet_." ****

"AAAH!"

Baekhyun menjerit keras saat salah satu bongkahan pantatnya ditampar kuat oleh Daddynya. Ia memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin, mencoba untuk berbicara, " _I..I'm so sorry.."_ Suaranya mulai serak. Chanyeol yang tadinya berada pada mode kasarnya pun menghela nafas, ia mengusap-usap bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang memerah tidak karuan dan meninggalkan bekas tangannya. " _Does it hurts, baby? Daddy's so sorry, should we stop now?"_

" _Mmmn it's okay. I like it. D-do it again please, Dad- AAAHHH_!"

Ia kembali berteriak saat Daddynya menampari bongkahan pantatnya tanpa ampun. Baekhyun terus berteriak sampai suaranya terdengar serak dan badannya tengkurap lemas di atas pangkuan Daddynya.

"Siapa yang memintanya, hm? Anak nakal ini, kan?"

"D-daddy, sakit!" Baekhyun mulai merengek manja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Ia tidak kuat untuk menungging lagi. "Daddy ambilkan _soothing gel_ , ya. Hm? Tunggu disini bersama.. Ah! Ada lebih banyak _lollies_ disini. Baekkie suka?" Chanyeol meraih sebungkus _lollies_ , meletakannya di depan Baekhyun lalu dengan hati-hati mengangkat tubuhnya agar Chanyeol bisa berjalan ke kamarnya dan mengambil soothing gel yang dapat meredakan rasa panas hasil tamparan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol bahkan menegang dengan memikirkan bokong Baekhyun yang bengkak dan merah seperti tadi.

"Baekkie?"

"Um.."

Chanyeol memanggilnya, bersyukur Baekhyun tidak sampai pingsan. Ia sebenarnya hanya akan menampar sekali, tapi si kecil itu yang memintanya berulangkali. Ia berlutut di depan sofa, mulai mengolesi _soothing gel_ pada pantat si _baby boy_ dengan penuh kasih sayang, sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang sibuk mengemut lollynya.

"Baekkie, temani Daddy berbelanja hm? Baekkie bisa membeli apapun yang Baekkie mau."

"Mmm, di kulkas Daddy tidak ada cokelat, Baekkie ingin cokelat."

"Baiklah, kita beli cokelat. Dan apapun yang Baekkie mau. Sudah mendingan?"

"Mmm.. S..sedikit."

"Sebentar."

Chanyeol kembali berlarian ke kamarnya untuk mengambil selimut hangat. Ia benar-benar memperhatikan aftercare untuk si kecil yang baru saja ia tampari kuat-kuat – sepertinya tidak tega melihat Baekkienya tersungkur seperti itu. Ia kembali, lalu memasangkan selimut itu pada kaki telanjang Baekhyun. "Oops- terinjak, maaf, sayangku." Chanyeol tidak sengaja menginjak celana dalam pink milik Baekhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Tidak sengaja. Ia mengangkatnya lalu meletakannya di meja tamu.

"Mm D-daddy~"

"Hm? Apalagi yang kau inginkan?"

"P-pelukan hangat dan- dan ciuman."

Chanyeol tersenyum menyadari betapa manjanya si mungil miliknya. Ia ikut naik ke atas sofa yang untungnya cukup lebar tersebut, membawa Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat, tidak lupa meninggalkan kecupan lembut pada keningnya.

"Daddy tidak akan sekasar itu lagi kalau Baekkie tidak nakal dan tidak menyukainya."

"D-daddy seharusnya lebih kasar lagi, Baekkie suka."

"Baekkie suka tapi berakhir seperti ini? Tsk. Tidak."

"D-dadddyyyy~"

"Ya, ya. Tidak sekarang."

"Daddy, nyalakan TV! A-aku mau nonton _Sofia the First_."

Keinginan Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol sudah seperti perintah seorang _princess_. Ia dengan sigap meraih remote lalu menyalakan TVnya, mengatur _channe_ l ke _channel_ yang menayangkan _Sofia the First_ , melihat binar-binar bahagia pada mata Baekhyun.

"Senang sekali?"

"T-tentu! D-daddy minggir aku tidak bisa lihat."

"Iya, sayang. Naikkan kepalamu."

Chanyeol meletakkan sebuah bantal di bawah kepala Baekhyun agar kepala Baekhyun terangkat dan dapat menonton dengan lancar. Chanyeol sendiri sibuk memperhatikan pipi si gembul, sesekali mencubitnya gemas sebelum ia meraih handphonenya yang berdering.

"Sebentar, sayang. Tunggu disini."

Chanyeol berdiri, membenarkan letak selimut hangat Baekhyun, membawa handphonenya yang terus berdering ke arah balkon apartmentnya – tempat ia selalu mengangkat telepon. Ia menjawab telepon tersebut, baru akan menyapa, namun yang di seberang sana berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Hey, bajingan keparat. Kenapa GPS di _handphone_ Baekhyun menunjukkan bahwa ia berada di apartmentmu? Jangan coba-coba mengelak, kau kira aku tidak tau gedung barumu itu baru dibuka hanya untuk keluarga Park?"

* * *

tbc


End file.
